1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to data processing systems and, in particular, to a data processing system and method for prohibiting unauthorized modification of transmission priority levels. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a data processing system and method for prohibiting unauthorized users from modifying transmission priority levels associated with data transmitted over a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Personal computer systems are well known in the art. They have attained widespread use for providing computer power to many segments of today""s modern society. Personal computers (PCs) may be defined as a desktop, floor standing, or portable microcomputer that includes a system unit having a central processing unit (CPU) and associated volatile and non-volatile memory, including random access memory (RAM) and basic input/output system read only memory (BIOS ROM), a system monitor, a keyboard, one or more flexible diskette drives, a CD-ROM drive, a fixed disk storage drive (also known as a xe2x80x9chard drivexe2x80x9d), a pointing device such as a mouse, and an optional network interface adapter. One of the distinguishing characteristics of these systems is the use of a motherboard or system planar to electrically connect these components together. Examples of such personal computer systems are IBM""s PC 300 series, Aptiva series, and Intellistation series.
Types of data transmitted over a network, such as an Ethernet network, include video conference, network phone, multi-cast applications, control packets, ordinary data, and as well as other types. The IEEE standards, 802.1p, 802.1q, and 801.v, now provide a method for identifying data packets according to their data classification.
Some classes of data are more time sensitive during transmission than others. For example, video and audio data must be received at a particular rate in order to have a synchronized presentation. Failure to receive video or audio data in a timely manner results in missed data which affects the smoothness of the presentation.
Therefore a need exists for a data processing system and method for prioritizing data packets transmitted over a network and for prohibiting unauthorized users from modifying the established priorities.
A data processing system and method are disclosed for prohibiting an unauthorized user from modifying a priority level associated with a client computer system. The priority level is utilized by a client computer system during transmission of the client""s data over a network. One of a plurality of priority levels is associated with the client computer system. The plurality of priority levels includes a higher priority level and a lower priority level. The client computer system associates the priority level with the data transmitted by the client computer system over the network. The data associated with the higher priority level is typically transmitted prior to data associated with the lower priority level. In response to an attempt to modify the associated priority level, the client determines whether the attempt is being made by an approved user. In response to a determination that the attempt is not being made by an approved user, the attempted modification of the priority level is prohibited.
In another embodiment, a priority level may be associated with each class of data. When the client computer system transmits a packet, the client determines which class of data is included in the packet. The priority level associated with that class is then associated with the packet including that class of data. The client, then, transmits the packet which is associated with one of the priority levels.
The above as well as additional objectives, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent in the following detailed written description.